Rainbow Dash VS Whitestorm
Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Rainbow Dash VS Whitestorm '''is the eleventh episode of Wolverine-Man's second season. It was originally created by an anonymous user until Wolverine-Man adopted it. It pits Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic against Whitestorm from Erin Hunter's Warriors series. Description We all know it's impossible for animals to make whirlwinds, but these two say "Buck that!". But which one is superior? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Rainbow Dash.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Whitestorm.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! 'selected.) MELEE! ''The Equestria Games Stadium Rows of spectators eagerly awaited for the brawl of whirlwind makers. There was a big screen that would broadcast the events live from cameras a few pegasi were carrying who would follow the combatants every move. Many of the audience were cheering for the white-furred cat while an equal amount were cheering for his opponent, who had yet to arrive yet. Within the rows were friends of the combatants, one a large, lean ginger tabby tom with a flame-colored, sleek, thick pelt, a pale orange belly, and a long tail. He had bright, emerald-green eyes, and large ears. Beside him was a female Earth pony with sap green eyes, a brilliant gamboge coat, a hat on her head, a pale, light grayish olive man and three apples on her flank for some reason. "So that's your buddy down there?" Applejack asked. "Yes." Firestar responded. "This may be his first fight here, but that doesn't mean he's not an experienced fighter." "It's Rainbow's first fight here and she is gonna buck that cat so hard he'll crash into a cloud!" Applejack confidently said. "Do not underestimate him." Firestar said in a calm and stoic voice. "He is not a normal cat. He can run fast enough to create tornadoes." "Whoa!" Applejack was ''not ''expecting to hear that. "Rainbow can create whirlwinds too! What a rip-off! I still bet 100 bits Rainbow will win." Seemingly out of nowhere, Applejack produced a bag full of bits. "It is a deal." Firestar replied. Putting down the bag, Applejack turned to fully face Firestar, spat on her hoof and reached out. Firestar just looked at her in confusion and disgust for a few seconds until Applejack got confused too. "Aren't ya gonna do it?" "Do what?" Firestar said, his confusion increasing." "This!" Applejack said, referring to the saliva on her hoof. "I cannot spit on my paw because I am a cat and you are not. It's disgusting anyway." With an "Oh.", Applejack cleaned her hoof and the two focused on '''Whitestorm. Whitestorm stood at the center of the arena waiting for his opponent to arrive. She was supposed to be here by now. What was taking her so long? The sound of wings flapping caught the cat's attention. Whitestorm looked at the direction he heard the sound to see a blue horse with wings land right next to him. "Hi, sorry I took so long. I just had to train for the fight since this is my first time here." the pony said with a smile. "Hello, you must be Rainbow Dash." Whitestorm greeted. "Oh just call me Rainbow. I'm very thankful you agreed to this, the money this event is raising will help those in need greatly." The pegasus said. "It's nothing. I'm always willing to help those in need!" "Well Whitestorm, do me a favor. The instant this fight starts don't hesitate and hold back." Rainbow said. "Are you sure?" Whitestorm asked making sure the pegasus really didn't want him to hold back. Of course, I'm not going to hold back either. Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I can't kick serious flank!" Rainbow said with a happy smile. Whitestorm nodded in response right before the two got into their battle positions. Despite the friendly chat they just had and having no ill feelings towards each other the two were equally determined to win. The duel of the whirlwinds had begun. IT ALL DEPENDS ON YOUR SKILL! FIGHT! Whitestorm immediately lunged at Rainbow, sinking his teeth into her chest. Rainbow pushed Whitestorm to the ground and pinned him to it, but Whitestorm scratched the pegasus' leg, causing it to bleed and Rainbow to let out a pain-filled "Ow!". Rainbow stepped off of Whitestorm, allowing the cat to get up, jump in the air and slap Rainbow across the muscle, his sharp claws ripping the skin. Whitestorm jumped up again and slashed Rainbow across the chest, causing the Element of Loyalty to bleed more and hiss in pain. It was time to get serious. Whitestorm was suddenly sent flying into the air courtesy of Rainbow's hoof. Whitestorm landed on his paws, then lunged. But Rainbow dodged the cat and bucked him in the side, knocking him down. Whitestorm got up and the two glared at each other. Whitestorm lunged again, but Rainbow turned around, causing Whitestorm to bite into her tail. Rainbow flew into the air with Whitestorm still biting her tail. Whitestorm began to climb up Rainbow's back, his claws stabbing the pegasus and causing her to shut her eyes tightly and grit her teeth. Whitestorm then bit Rainbow's wing, finally eliciting a scream of pain from the Element of Loyalty. This was a big mistake, because the wing that Whitestorm bit stopped flapping, causing Rainbow to fall down toward the stadium, which was hard to see due to how high she was (No, not that type of high). Rainbow then flew down to earth at high speeds, which soon resulted in Whitestorm losing his grip on Rainbow's wing. Rainbow looked up and saw Whitestorm thrashing his legs and screaming. It took all of Rainbow's strength not to burst out laughing. Unfortunately for the amused pegasus, she collided head-first with the ground. She got up and placed her hoofs on her muzzle. When she removed them, they were stained crimson red. She then looked up and saw the still plummeting Whitestorm. Rainbow prepared to deliver a strong buck and as soon at Whitestorm was in range, she kicked the cat as hard as she could. Rainbow's kick sent Whitestorm flying and sliding across the ground and he eventually slowed down to a stop. He slowly and weakly got up and saw Rainbow fully facing him with a smug expression. "Have you decided to give up?" she asked. "Cuz that would be a good decision right now." "No." Whitestorm snarled. "I refuse to give up!" Rainbow rolled her eyes and sighed. "The whole "I won't give up" thing. It couldn't have been any more cliche!" But she was not ready for Whitestorm's next attack. Applejack may had been spoiled, but she still wasn't ready for it. Whitestorm started to make a tornado around Rainbow and repeatedly clawing her. Everyone watched the scene with pure, complete and utter awe. Rainbow flew out of the tornado and glared at Whitestorm. She was going to finish this once and for all. Rainbow flew down, grabbed Whitestorm and carried him into the air. Whitestorm tried to claw Rainbow, but the pegasus kept him away from her face. She then bit Whitestorm's tail, causing the cat to scream in pain. Rainbow spun Whitestorm around at high speeds before throwing him away. Whitestorm flew directly into the giant screen obliterating it and sending sparks flying everywhere. The audience stared in awe for a few silent minutes before abruptly exploding into roar of applause. Rainbow flew gently into the ground to catch her breath for a few seconds, the fight having wore her out a quite a bit. Having caught her breath the pegasus flew to the destroyed screen looking for the cat Sure enough Rainbow found him inside covered in massive injuries and groaning in pain. "Whoa! You look terrible! Did I break anything?" After what felt like minutes, Whitestorm got up really slowly. He started breathing heavily before looking at Rainbow. His eyes were no longer creased. They now showed a new emotion: Anticipation. He waited for a finishing attack from the pegasus and closed his eyes. Rainbow walked up to him. "Whitestorm, the fight is already over, there's absolutely no need for me to finish you off. You put up a decent fight, something I was not expecting." Whitestorm opened his eyes and smiled at Rainbow. "Now let's get you some medical help." Then she suddenly remembered her own injuries. The places that Whitestorm had clawed and bitten were still bleeding and she also needed medical help. Fast. "I mean, let's get us ''some medical help." Whitestorm leaped onto Rainbow's back, and the pegasus flew away to the awaiting paramedics. The two had fought hard like the fiercest of rivals but in the end they flew together as newfound friends. Back in the audience Firestar smiled at the sight. Whitestorm friend may have lost but at least everything seemed to go well in the end... Wait a sec, Whitestorm lost... "AHEM!" Firestar looked to the seat next to him, his smile quickly faded away at the sight of Applejack with her hoof extended out. "Pay up boy." Applejack said with a smug look Firestar let out a nervous chuckle before quickly running away leaving an empty seat in his place. "Oh no you don't! Get back here!" Applejack yelled as she ran off to get her prize money from the cat. "I'm a cat! I can't pay you anything!" "I don't care! I still want you to pay up pronto!" '''K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS...' RAINBOW DASH! Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Fights that last over a minute